Hot Dogs and Hair Gel
by Viidoll
Summary: Seifer x Zell slash - The two Balamb students are forced to do a two month long research project - together.
1. The Jacket Incident

Disclaimer: No. I am not Squaresoft. Wait. Is it Square Enix now? Bah.  
  
WARNING: (Incoming game) I mean, shounen ai. Duh, this is ME we're talking about, isn't it? Zell x Almasy. it's  
fun-ner saying Seif's last name. Sorry for a brief thing of my sad amusement.  
  
Authoress' Notes: WHOA(Black Betty)! Hi. Please don't ask about the title, I'm sure it will have nothing to do with  
the story. It's almost three in the morning, and I don't need Mountain Dew yet! Yay! Well, I'm sorry if my freaky-  
deaky(Dutch) fics will scare the "swiss cheese" out of you.  
  
Swissy: Whoa(Black Betty). I'm being scared out of someone?  
  
Hieica: *facefault* No, "swiss cheese" is an edit for "shit" from a Kamishibai I once had. Anyway, leave poor Swissy  
alone and go read the fic already!  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Hot Dogs and Hair Gel  
  
Chapter One  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Racing against all odds, he fought his way through the overwhelming crowds of moving masses of monster-like figures.  
He continued fighting on. He had to win, he just had to, but the monsters were holding him back. They were closing in  
on him, halting him, slowing him down. He just had to win.  
  
He had to get some friggin' hot dogs!  
  
"Yo people! Move outta my way!!" Zell Dincht shouted, ducking under and hopping over random SeeD students.  
  
Somebody "accidentally" jumped in front of him, and his head connected with bold, stiff muscle. Falling to the ground,  
he rubbed the top of his head, making sure the spikes were still intact.  
  
Looking up to see a triumphant smirk, he growled. "Almasy!! Why the HELL'd you do that!?"  
  
The trench coat clad teen towered over him. "To make you miss out on hot dogs, I guess. But I'll say because you were  
running in the hall."  
  
"Ah, screw the hall! My hot dogs!!" He exclaimed, standing up full-length.  
  
The leader of the Disciplinary Committee still towered over poor Zell, the younger, shorter, and less stronger blonde  
feeling supremely outwitted. Then hot dogs flashed before his eyes and he shoved past Seifer quickly, trying to make it  
to the cafeteria.  
  
He jerked back when the taller blonde gripped the collar of his jacket. He turned his head, snarling. "Leggo!"  
  
Triumphantly grinning again, Seifer felt satisfied. That was of course, until Zell wrenched his arms from the jacket   
and sprinted down the cafeteria hallway. Standing there with a slightly annoyed look on his face, Seifer looked down at  
the abandoned jacket in his hands.  
  
He decided to let Zell go. This time, anyway.  
  
But what was he going to do with the jacket?  
  
Turning on his steel-toed shoe's heel, he began walking towards the dormitories. Ignoring the stares he recieved when  
he stomped by, Seifer slammed his dormitory door shut behind him and tossed the jacket onto his desk chair's arm.  
  
Then he smelled it. Sniffing the air, Seifer began circling his tiny room, finally stopping when his eyes rested upon   
the jacket once more. It was the object of the scent.  
  
It smelled like hot dogs.  
  
And hair gel. Not bad smelling, either. Dincht had good "taste" in hair gel. Cheap gel didn't come easy to him. It  
was only if he had no choice. Seifer presumed.  
  
Why he was thinking about Zell's preference's in hair gel, he had no clue.  
  
Well, anyway, he decided he needed a day off, and promptly skipped the last classes of the day. He was lightly dozing  
when there was pounding on his door.  
  
Opening it up, there stood the short, figurely Zell, a mad glare on his face. As usual, he wore his baggy short pant-  
like things, and a necklace. Without his jacket, you could see the black muscle shirt that hugged his perfectly fine  
torso. He stood akimbo, gloved and spiked hands resting on his hips.  
  
"Gimme my jacket!" He demanded.  
  
Ah, Seifer remembered now. "Did you get your hot dogs?" He asked out of curiosity and to stall Zell to make him even  
more pissed off then he already was.  
  
"As a matter-of-fact, I did. Now gimme my jacket."  
  
"Not until you say please..." Seifer teased, holding the jacket up over his head and out of reach of Zell.  
  
"Almasyyyyyy!!" Zell said, obviously frustrated.  
  
"C'mon, say it..."  
  
"No!" He said stubbornly, arms crossed now.  
  
"Then, I guess you won't get your jacket back..." Seifer said with a smirk and closed the door in Zell's fuming red   
face.  
  
He heard, and felt, the tremors as Zell angrilly pounded his fists into the ground. "GODDAMMIT!!" He shouted, waking  
up whatever students that had been sleeping.  
  
Seifer grinned and went into his bathroom to get ready for bed, leaving the jacket on his chair once again. He knew  
Zell wouldn't break in. Even Zell wouldn't be that uncourteous. Zell COULDN'T be that uncourteous.  
  
When he once again came out, the red and black jacket seemed to stare at him. It wouldn't leave him alone. For an hour  
he sat there on his bed, staring at the jacket.  
  
When he couldn't stand it anymore, he snatched it off of his desk chair and opened his dormitory door, thursting his  
head through the open hole in the wall. Closing his door behind him, he wandered down the hallway until he appeared at   
Zell Dincht's door.  
  
He knocked lightly and waited to hear shuffling. When nothing came, he knocked again, this time harder. Still nothing.  
Soon he found himself pounding on the door to no avail. He turned the knob.  
  
It opened.  
  
A shocked Seifer stood there another moment until he realized that it had been unlocked.  
  
Poking his head in and peering around, his eyes fell upon the sleeping hand combatist. Stepping in slowly and quietly,  
Seifer found himself at Zell's bedside. He stood, peering down at the younger boy, who had lazilly been tangled in the  
sheets, his pillows on the floor and at the foot of his bed. Zell slept with a baggy white muscle shirt on, his bare  
arms flung over the side and just above his head.  
  
Against Seifer's thoughts, Zell did not snore, you could just barely hear the quiet breaths. And, most surprisingly,  
the smaller blonde slept with his hair down. His bangs, or, in awake mode, his spikes, were hanging down in front of   
his face, going a little past his eyes on some parts.  
  
Brushing them away, Seifer turned and was about to place the jacket on Zell's Combat King covered desk when Zell said,  
"Almasy..."  
  
Frozen in place, Seifer did nothing but turn his head to face Zell. He was still sleeping, thankfully. "Almasy...gimme  
me jacket or I'll..."  
  
So, it seemed Zell talked in his sleep.  
  
Quietly placing the jacket on the desk, Seifer turned the lock on Zell's doorknob and closed it behind him.  
  
Seifer's hands smelled like hot dogs and hair gel.  
  
Turning in for the night, Seifer immediately fell asleep on impact with the bed.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Hieica: Hm? So? Was it cool, did it suck? I'll tell you, I had fun writing this. It was so fun. I had hot dogs in mind   
when naming this before I even started it, and I asked my sister what the first thing was that came to her mind when I  
said "Zell". Hair Gel was it. So, thank you, Raine333, you are so sexy! O.o  
  
You're just not as sexy as Ciu Sune and Culinary. O.O *Ciu Sune dies dramatically*  
  
Swissy: Yo! You'd better review, or I'll drown you in bad quality hair gel! 


	2. The Training Incident

Authoress's Notes: Hey-o! I'm working on this when I should be working on Chapter Sixteen for ~A Red Rose in the Dark-  
ness~, my special, on-going Yu Yu Hakusho ficcie. Yay! I believe I forgot to tell you, this is before all the sorceress  
madness, yet Irvine and Rinoa are here. Yes, I know, it makes no sense. But that's okay, with me anyway. It's really  
fun writing this fic anyway. ^.^ So, enjoy the second chapter.  
  
It seems out of all of my chapter stories, this is the only one at the moment that I don't have writer's block for.  
That might be because it's the newest.  
  
Yay! Lack of Writer's Block!! ^.^  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Hot Dogs and Hair Gel  
  
Chapter Two  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
"Yo, Seif!"  
  
The blonde turned his head, peering over his shoulder. "Fujin, Raijin. Mornin'."  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE," Fujin volunteered.  
  
"Dude, we have no class this mornin', ya know? Instructor Trepe let us have tha class off, ya know?" Raijin said with  
a doofy grin on his face. "So, like, whaddya wanna do?"  
  
"TRAIN," Fujin said with a wave of her hand.  
  
"You want to train, Fujin?" The scarred  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE," She said with a nod of her head.  
  
"What about you, Raijin?" Seifer asked, shifting his gaze slightly upward to meet Raijin's eyes.  
  
"I dunno, ya know?" Raijin shrugged.  
  
"TRAIN!" Fujin insisted again.  
  
"Nah...I wanna sleep, ya know?" Raijin said, yawning.  
  
"TRAIN!!" Fujin shouted, kicking Raijin in the shins.  
  
"Yow, OKAY, okay! Ya know!? OW!" Raijin shouted as he hobbled to Seifer's side.  
  
"Whaddya wanna do, Seif?"  
  
The blonde shrugged his shoulders and began walking towards the direction of the Training Center, Fujin and Raijin fol-  
lowing behind him.  
  
Seifer strutted ahead of the other two, walking with his arms behind his head. He decided to tell the two about his night  
that had recently happened. "And it SMELLED. Like hot dogs! What a chicken-wuss..."  
  
Reaching the center of the Training place, Seifer turned to face his companions.  
  
He blinked. Where'd they go? Where they should have been was an empty patch of grass. The two had run off together, eh?  
Seifer would talk to THEM later...  
  
The blonde heard the sound of fist connecting with monster flesh, and a sharp squeal as the Grat fell to the ground and   
dissolved into thin air. The one who defeated it did a triumphant victory dance for a moment and flicked his for-once  
down bangs from his face. A red and black jacket hung over the fence, discarded in the boy's training. Zell looked over  
his shoulder, facing Seifer with his tattooed face.  
  
Grabbing the jacket, Zell looked at Seifer, who stood there, silent for a moment.  
  
"Yeah..." The younger boy dug his red shoes into the dirt, his eyes cast downward. "Thanks for givin' my jacket back..."  
  
Seifer wanted to smack his forehead. He had given it back, hadn't he?  
  
"And fer lockin' my door...I always seem to forget that..."  
  
Seifer raised his hand to point at Zell's hair. "What'd you do?"  
  
"Oh, that," Zell said with a grin. "I couldn't seem to find my hair gel...it sucks!"  
  
The taller blonde heard something in the bushes behind him and unsheathed his gunblade, slashing at the Grat that emerged.  
It instantly fell, dead. "If you want me to say 'your welcome', you're hoping for too much. The smell was overcoming my   
room."  
  
Zell brought the jacket to his nose. "It smells? I've never noticed before."  
  
"That may be because YOU smell."  
  
"Hey! Don't be mean. Too early for that. I had to wake up at such an ungodly hour..."  
  
Seifer pointed over Zell's shoulder, and the fist combatist whirled around and punched the Grat that had been about to   
wrap it's tentacles around his neck. Rubbing the back of his head, Zell grinned again. "Lot o' Grats today, eh?"  
  
Seifer simply nodded, again slashing at another yellow, plant-like monster. It was wierd, it seemed there was TOO many  
there today. Must be breeding season or something. Zell's ears cought a bell ringing from far off. "Oh crap! That much   
time passed already!?"  
  
"What?" Seifer asked, not interpreting what Zell said.  
  
"C'mon!" Zell shouted and grabbed Seifer's hand, running and pushing monsters out of his way to make it to the exit.  
Poor Seifer had no idea what was going on.  
  
Finally realizing, he wrenched his hand from Zell's. "SHIT, we're gonna be late!!" And ran for his own good. Not that  
he really cared about being late or not, but he glimpsed over his shoulder and saw a T-Rexaur chasing after them.  
"Chicken-wuss, you may not want to look back..."  
  
The short blonde peers over his shoulder, disobeying Seifer's wish. "SHIT!!" He shouts and speeds up.  
  
"Damn steel-toed boots..." Seifer says as he is passed by in a whiz of air.  
  
A shadow appears over him, and a gigantic foot came crashing down. On his trenchcoat. Seifer fell onto the ground, and  
the thundering footsteps ceased as the T-Rexaur stared down at what it caught.  
  
"Shit..." Seifer swore under his breath.  
  
Reaching to his side, Seifer felt something.  
  
The dinosaur's fang-baring mouth plunged downward. Seifer wrenched his arm up, eyes closed, and pulled the trigger on the   
gunblade. His eyes opened when there was no death to him. Warm, seathing blood dripped onto his shoulder, splattering onto  
his face. The T-Rexaur wrenched away from him, the gunblade still impaled in it's neck. It flew into a patch of trees, and  
Zell released it's tail, panting. It fell behind him.  
  
Seifer blinked. Who knew Zell could have so much strength?  
  
Picking up his jacket for what seemed like the millionth time, Zell grinned. "No, I don't expect a 'thank you', okay?"  
  
Seifer stared up at Zell. It seems little things can pack quite a punch. Or throw. Whatever.  
  
Seifer, refusing Zell's extended hand, picked himself up and walked over to the twitching T-Rexaur.  
  
"Yo, be-!"  
  
"Careful? It's almost dead. The blood has to keep flowing out for another thirty seconds or something," Seifer said, and  
nonchalantly pulled out the gunblade.  
  
There was a screech-like sound as the giant dinosuar died.  
  
"Shit, we're so friggin' late!" Zell said, remembering their rush.  
  
"What's the hurry now? We're late enough as it is."  
  
He looked at the laid-back Seifer in horror, and grabbed his wrist, running out of the Training Center.  
  
Up in the classroom, Seifer shook of his bloody and muddy trenchcoat as Quistis scolded the two for being late. Using the  
sleeve of his already bloody coat, Seifer cleaned the blood from his face.  
  
"Be seated, you two," Instructor Trepe said, and once they were, continued with her lesson.  
  
Zell fiddled with his bangs and Seifer chewed away on gum.  
  
"...Dincht and Almasy," Quistis said.  
  
"What?" Seifer asked, bored.  
  
Zell's ears perked up.  
  
"Were you paying attention? You will work together to study the habits of a weak monster around Balamb."  
  
The two exchanged glares.  
  
"Instructor, please..." Seifer said boredly. "He'd faint on sight of a Bite Bug."  
  
Zell growled. "Would not!!"  
  
Seifer smirked triumphantly. "Besides, I'd probably kill every monster in my sight."  
  
"Then Dincht will have to teach you restraint," Quistis said with a shrug of her shoulders.  
  
Giggles erupted around the room. Zell's jaw dropped. Seifer laughed.  
  
"As if HE has more restraint than me?"  
  
"That's what I'm proposing, Seifer."  
  
Almasy growled and said no more.  
  
"Anyway, you have two months to complete the project. You must bring in a live specimen of the monster species, and show  
that it will trust you. Make friends with your monster. I will now assign them."  
  
Seifer slapped his gloved hand to his head.  
  
"Dincht and Almasy will get the Fastilacion-F."  
  
Seifer scoffed, and Zell had a sly smile on his face.  
  
What the hell was he plotting?  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hieica: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! *coughs, chokes, dies* Sooooooooooooooooo?? Is it lame, do you want to kill me? Ah, Swissy  
too.  
  
Swissy: REVIEW, or I'll sick the T-Rexaur on you!! It'll DRIP BLOOD on you and bite your head off!! COOOOOOL!!  
  
Hieica: ^.^;; Be kind, please review. 


	3. The Frank & Fiona Incident

Authoress' Notes: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! *twirls* I decided that Rinoa and Irvine will not be introduced in this ficcie, because it's just queer(*giggles*) to have them in it while there is nothing going on. Anyway, the project is started in this chapter!! It's so FUN writing this, that I feel like I should twirl! *twirls*  
  
O.o  
  
Yeah, sorry about that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hot Dogs and Hair Gel  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The sounds of twigs snapping as each partnered up team walked out of the Garden's gates into the monster habitations. Seifer sighed as he walked behind Zell, who was strutting pretty fast-paced, excited as they made their to the other side of the island, to the beach.  
  
Zell pushed aside small tree branches from his eyes, and stepped through the cluttered plant mess into the sunlight on the beach. Seifer was halted abruptly as his trench coat got snagged. In a thorn bush.  
  
"Oh great, just my luck..." Seifer said sourly. "How long do we have to do this project?"  
  
"Two months!" Zell said cheerily.  
  
Seifer groaned. Two months, he thought as he tugged his trench coat, with a chicken wuss, he tugged again, that smells, another wrench, like hot dogs and hair--  
  
TEAR.  
  
Seifer went tumbling backwards, kicking up a storm of sand. He groaned again. He could NOT do this.  
  
As he had landed on his back, he propped himself on his elbows to glare at the God-forsaken thorn bush. A gloved hand was offered to him. He stared at it for a second and helped himself up, getting sand in his steel-toed boots. He heard light laughter and glared at Zell, his untame, ungelled hair blowing softly in the wind, the black tattoo on the side of his face stretched slightly with his wide smile.  
  
"Havin' a little trouble there, Almasy?"  
  
"Shut up, Chicken Wuss."  
  
Zell merely shrugged, and began once again to walk down the beach, kicking off his shoes and socks to feel the warm sand in between his toes. Seifer kicked off his shoes to shake the sand out and found the sand to be a bit relaxing. Until he got stabbed in the foot by a broken seashell.  
  
"OH, SH-!!"  
  
The hand combatist turned to look over his shoulder and saw Seifer plop down on the ground, staring at his foot with a cranky look on his face.  
  
"What? It's not bleeding." Zell said, walking over.  
  
"I am NEVER going out into nature again," Seifer stated bitterly, tossing the seashell into the ocean. "How do you know where to go, anyway?"  
  
"Oh?" Zell asked, with a confused look on his face. "I don't, I'm just enjoyin' the sea."  
  
Had Seifer not been so angry, he would have sweatdropped, but instead he began to shout. "Then WHY are you standing there!? I wanna get this over and done with!!"  
  
"Fine," Zell said, and brought his two fingers to his lips, letting out a short, shrill whistle.  
  
Seconds later, a red fin poked up out of the sand. Then popped out a red, floating fish.  
  
Zell hugged it tightly, and it didn't seem to mind. "Seifer, meet Frank!"  
  
Seifer facefaulted, but sprung back up immediately. "FRANK!? You named a Fastilacion-F, Frank?"  
  
"Why not? I've known Frank since I first came to Balamb. Wanna hear the story?" Zell said, bubbling over with anticipation.  
  
Seifer sighed, and shrugged. Why the hell not? It would keep him from stepping on anymore seashells.  
  
"Well, I first met Frank when I was six, walking down this exact beach..."  
  
Oh God, Seifer thought, ranting, like an old man. Maybe it was a bad idea to have stopped to listen to the story of the "unique friendship" between Zell and this Frank. It was too late now, though, Zell had begun his story.  
  
"...when I stumbled upon a young red fish, quite literally. He was injured, and it seemed his school had left him for dead. I used a Cure magic on him that I got from a Draw Point in Balamb. Since that day, he has been called Frank, and he is my best friend. Much more reliable than any human friend I could've had..." Zell said that last part with a far away look in his eyes.  
  
From what Seifer could recall, Zell had had no human friends. So, for once, feeling compassionate, Seifer did not mock the friendship between man and monster. Besides, Frank here would have probably tackled him into the ground.  
  
"So, Frank, meet Seifer. He'll be coming with me for the next two months everyday to visit you and your school. How are they, anyway? Mating season getting to them?"  
  
Frank pulled lightly out of Zell's grip and dove back into the ground.  
  
Hm. Maybe Frank wasn't such a good friend after all.  
  
No, wait, the ground burst open again when Frank once again emerged, this time with another Fastilacion-F.  
  
"Hey there, Fiona! How're you doing?" Zell said cheerfully.  
  
Fiona and Frank, the Fastilacion-F's. Seifer could just die.  
  
Zell did not pull her into a tight embrace, because her sides seemed to be bulging. Ah, so she was pregnant, then.  
  
"Yeah..." Zell said as if he could read Seifer's mind. "Fiona's having her third litter of Fastilacion-F's. Her first didn't make it to the surface, all seven hundred of them died underground."  
  
Seifer remembered the process in which Fastilacion-F's had to go through when they were born. Once the mother laid her eggs deep into the ground, those eggs hatched a week later, and the baby Fastilacion-F's had to dig their way to the surface of the beach. Many of the babies didn't make it to the top. Only five or six could actually live.  
  
"What about the second litter?" Seifer asked.  
  
"Well..." Zell said hesitantly, until Fiona, Seifer had to explain it as, nodded to him. Zell continued. "Three of her second litter made it to the top, but were then brutally slaughtered by a SeeD student."  
  
Seifer decided now wasn't a good time to admit to the vile deed.  
  
"Now, we are hoping to death that the third litter is successful. Third times charm, some say."  
  
"So, Frank, Fiona. Hi," Seifer said awkwardly. He couldn't believe he was talking to Fastilacion-F's. He felt like such a moron right now...  
  
The two Fastilacion-F's exchanged fishy glances, and floated over to Seifer, perched on the sand, mourning the loss of the bottom of his trench coat.  
  
After examining him for a while, they floated back over to Zell. Then the bell sounded, far off in the distance.  
  
Zell said his goodbyes, Seifer said nothing, and the two left, while the Fastilacion-F duet dived back underground.  
  
Seifer felt like such a moron for the rest of the day, as Fujin sowed the tear in his trench coat and Raijin rolled around on the ground with laughter.  
  
That night, Seifer opened Zell's door, locked it, and went to his dorm.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Hieica: Yeah, sorry. Kind of crap-like, ne? I'm sorry, but I thought the idea of Frank and Fiona was cute!! I don't care if you think it's lame!  
  
*huffs stubbornly, and Ciu Sune KNOWS how stubborn Hieica can get*  
  
Swissy: Review, or death will be bestowed upon you by my dead, moldy blue cousin. HA! I WIN!! LO~OSER!! 


	4. The Thundaga Incident

Authoress's Notes: Well well, lookit that. An update! Holy burnt poo on a stick! Is this real? ARE YOU DREAMING!? Let's make sure!! punch Oh yeah, not a dream... heh...  
  
Anyway, the inspiration for me writing a chapter after a long, long time (half a year) was because I was ranting in my blog, Sympathy for the Devil, about how cool fanfiction was. And I was all like, wow, I wish I was a fanfiction writer. Then I remembered, OH YEAH! I am. .;; So, here you are ladies and...er...ladies...  
  
Presenting...the wonderful beautiful fourth chapter of Hot Dogs and Hair Gel!  
  
Hot Dogs and Hair Gel  
Chapter Four  
  
Three weeks had passed, with Zell going to the beach everyday, dragging a disgruntled Seifer along with him. Seifer was sure not to tear his trenchcoat on another foul thorn bush or to step on a broken seashell. Zell did all the work, and Seifer fell asleep many times in the shade of trees lining the connection of the beach to the forest. So, the project seemed to be going well. Fiona had her litter. Two baby Fastilacion-F's found the surface, however, one was the runt of the litter, and soon died. Zell named the survivor Fred. How original.  
  
Fred, Fiona, and Frank were all living happily with Zell as an everyday visitor. Fred liked to bounce on Seifer's head just as Seifer had fallen asleep, and it got Seifer really ticked off, but nothing bad actually occurred. No tragic deaths in the Fastilacion-F life after the runt's.   
  
It had all seemed peaceful.  
  
That is, until one day...  
  
It started like a normal drag-an-unwilling-Seifer-down-to-the-beach day. Frank, Fiona, Fred, and Zell were sitting on the beach having a discussion (though Seifer didn't know how Zell could understand Fastilacion-F, but he wasn't asking). After Fred bounced on Seifer's head for the umpteenth time, the gunblade specialist huffed and stood, walking into the forest. He needed to get away from these people...well, person and monsters...  
  
He kicked pebbles and sticks out of his path, hands in pockets and eyes to the ground. One big stone, in particular, was kicked and bounced back, smacking him in the forehead. He growled and looked up to see what it had bounced off of. His eyes were met with two large glowing yellow orbs. He cursed under his breath and swiftly turned on his heel, sprinting back to the beach. The thunderous footsteps of the dinosaur running behind him made him run faster. Twigs smacked his face and bushes whipped him, leaving thin cuts all over him.  
  
Why me? He thought as he ran. He grabbed his gunblade and cut the thin wispy tree in front of him down, bursting into the sunlight of the beach.  
  
"Seifer, what--?" Zell was cut off when a tree with a giant red foot connected to it fell almost right on top of him.  
  
He looked up. "Shit man, what the hell did you do!?" He shouted, hopping over the tree and getting into an immediate battle stance.  
  
"I didn't do anything!!" Seifer lied, dodging a tail swipe from the T-Rexaur. "Why the hell do these things always bother ME!?"  
  
"Because you're annoying!!" Zell said, delivering a dozen punches to the underside of the dinosaur. That of course, only succeeded in pissing it off some more, and it opened it's mouth, making a sudden plunge at Seifer.  
  
As teeth connected with his shoulder, he fired his gunblade inside the dinosaur's mouth. It howled and let go, leaving a bloodied Seifer before him.  
  
Zell reached into his pocket and tossed a Potion at Seifer, who caught it, chugged it, and ran forth to slash the beast to pieces. It whirled around, hitting both of them with it's powerful tail. Seifer only caught the end of it, and landed a few feet away on his knees. Zell, as it turned out, wasn't as fortunate.  
  
The full force of the blow hit him hard, and he flew, landing in the water behind them. He emerged from the surface just as the T-Rexaur unleashed a Thunder magic attack on him. Water and lightning; not a very good combination. As well as probably many fish out there, Zell shrieked as the electricity spread through his body.  
  
He did not break the surface again.  
  
Seifer cursed once again and let loose his Fire Cross, causing the T-Rexaur to fall to the ground. Before it even reached the ground, Seifer had hurled himself into the water. He reached Zell and dragged him back to the beach. Since Potions and Cure magic did not work on the unconscious, Seifer searched his pockets for a Phoenix Down.  
  
"Phoenix Down, Phoenix Down, oh dammit it all!" He said, frustrated.  
  
He would have to carry Zell back to the Garden. One touch, and he retreated his hand. He had gotten shocked from the touch. That wasn't Thunder. That was Thundaga. Ignoring several more shocks, he hoisted the tiny teen onto his back.  
  
And as he was running, he wondered why he cared.  
  
When he shoved open the gates to the Garden, he was met by many stares, but he pushed past those students, panting, and still running swiftly to the infirmary.  
  
He burst into the infirmary. "Doctor Kadowaki...!" He said in one breath.  
  
She looked up from the work on her desk, recovered from her shock instantly, and lead Seifer into an occupied section.  
  
"Get up!" She hissed at the boy laying there. At his pained look, she gave him a sharp "Your stomach is FINE, now get UP!"  
  
Once he had gotten up, Seifer took Zell off of his back and lay him onto the bed.  
  
"What happened?" She said, preparing treatment.  
  
Seifer collapsed into a chair next to the bed, still panting and dripping wet. "T-Rexaur ...knocked him into the ocean ...then used... Thundaga..."  
  
"Poor boy..." She said, pouring some sort of medicine into his mouth. "Something bad always happening to him...ever since the Dinchts' adopted him..."  
  
Adopted? Zell had been adopted? Seifer decided to listen to Dr. Kadowaki muttering to herself. "...glad they got divorced...husband..."  
  
He cut her out of his hearing. He didn't need to know this. It wasn't his problem.  
  
"...masy."  
  
He closed his eyes.  
  
"ALMASY!!"  
  
He shot up. "WHAT!?"  
  
"GO LAY DOWN!!" Dr. Kadowaki shouted. "I'LL GET TO YOUR INJURIES WHEN I'M DONE HERE!!"  
  
"All RIGHT, SHUT UP! Stupid old hag..." Seifer said, standing up.  
  
"Dumb young fool..." She said to his retreating back. Yet, she had a small smile on her face.  
  
Seifer scared another kid with a "stomach problem" out of the small room, the kid shrieked when Seifer pointed to his gunblade.  
  
"ALMASY!! STOP SCARING OTHER STUDENTS!!" Kadowaki shouted over the divider.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to SHUT UP!?" He growled, utterly annoyed with the day.  
  
He shook of his heavy, once again torn, trenchcoat and threw it onto the foot of the bed. He plopped onto his back on the sheets and closed his eyes, blocking out all sounds. He soon fell asleep.  
  
When it was safe, Dr. Kadowaki paged a classroom. "Yes, Quistis? I would like to discuss something with you. Please come down to the infirmary as soon as you can..."  
  
Hieica: So............it was kinda short for a comeback chapter...but don't worry!! I've already started the fifth chapter, so you guys can beat me until I post it!! All right!? You don't understand how SORRY I am for neglecting it (all of them)!! I PROMISE the next chapter will be up soon!! Okay!?  
  
...it was a little disappointing, but IMPORTANT fun stuff next chapter!  
  
Swissy: If anybody is still reading this...REVIEW!! I'll sick Dr. Kadowaki on you!! 


	5. The Cafeteria Incident

Authoress's Notes: Okaaaaaay. See? SEE? Fifth chapter here. As usual, this is the only ficcie that I don't have Writer's Block for. -.-;; This is a pretty bad case of Writer's Block. It's lasted, what? Almost seven months now? I atually had started a fifth chapter for one fic, and a third for another, but THEN, like it alway does, my lovely computer decided it needed to be completely restarted, and I lost all ideas (and hope) for the other fics. I'm very sad. It will probably be awhile before I recollect.  
  
Anyway, what's with this crappy format at Fanfiction.net? It's all stupid and won't let me skip more than one space. It's really pissing me off. I want to make it all cool, so that my Authoress's Notes can be seperate from the story, but, like everything else, ffNET doesn't like me. It won't even let me do my smiley faces, or let me use asteriks or underscores! I'm getting really mad.  
  
Also, the chapter names are SUPPOSED to be named what they are. Yes, I have noticed that they all say "incident" in them. THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO. Sorry if I'm all crabby-like. I need Mountain Dew.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Hot Dogs and Hair Gel  
  
Chapter Five  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Quistis sat down in front of Dr. Kadowaki's desk. "What is it? I thought one of my students was on the verge of death."  
  
"No, no. Nothing like that. But please look inside those two cubicles." Dr. Kadowaki waved her arm at the two behind Quistis.  
  
The young instructor turned her gaze behind her, where she saw in the first, an unconscious Zell, bandaged and in a deep sleep brought on by many healing and numbing medicine. In the other was a sleeping Seifer, turned on his side with his arm behind his head, a bandaged shoulder protruding out from under a light sheet.  
  
"I see two rivals who should be working on a project I assigned them," Quistis offered. "What, did Almasy start beating Dincht and Dincht got in a good hit?"  
  
Dr. Kadowaki smiled, shaking her head. Quistis seemed surprised by this. "Then...what happened?"  
  
"I'm not sure of all details, but I believe the two were working on your project...maybe down by the beach?"  
  
"Yes, that is where all of the Fastilacion-F species live," The blonde confirmed.  
  
"Yes, so down by the beach...it seems they were interrupted by a T-Rexaur, which bit Almasy in the shoulder."  
  
Quistis whinced. "And Dincht...?"  
  
"Well, he got the worst of it. You see, the T-Rexaur knocked him into the ocean, and apparently used a Thundaga while he was in the water."  
  
Quistis decided not to think about how that felt. "Yes, but what does that...?"  
  
"Almasy, our cold-hearted bastard here, put Dincht on his back, and ran all the way here."  
  
The instructor blinked. She couldn't believe it.  
  
"PLUS, he brought Dincht here and practically demanded (not out loud of course) that he be treated first."  
  
"...you're joking." Quistis's eyes were wide. She couldn't believe it. Was it even humanly possible? Seifer couldn't have done that. No WAY.  
  
Dr. Kadowaki smiled gleefully. "Oh no. It seems, after countless times of being the one who sent Dincht in here, he's beginning to grow a heart."  
  
Quistis wondered if this was a dream. She didn't know who to worry more about, Zell, or Seifer?  
  
The doctor winked as an injured student stumbled into the infirmary. "You should pair them up more often."  
  
-  
  
Seifer sat in the cafeteria. There weren't many other students inside, due to classes that his injury excused him from. He stared at his not exactly empty tray with a glare on his face. He was too grumpy to be hungry at the moment. He needed to go and kill something. Yeah, that's what he needed to do...  
  
The scraping of a chair against the floor directed his gaze upwards. He blinked.  
  
There was a tray. Yes, a normal cafeteria tray. On it was about twenty hot dogs, piled in a pyramid. He couldn't see the face behind it, but he knew who it was.  
  
"What the hell do you want, chickenwuss?" He growled.  
  
Zell sat down and pushed the tray to the side, so that he could see Seifer. He had a small glare on his face.  
  
"All righ' Almasy, you'd better get in some kinda life-threatenin' ordeal, because I refuse to be in some sort of crappy debt to you! I dun' need this on my shoulders right now, so go almost drown or somethin', because I feel like a moron!"  
  
Seifer snorted. "Gee, chickenwuss, could the reason for that possibly be the fact that you ARE a moron?"  
  
"Shut up!" Zell said, throwing a hot dog at Seifer. "Maybe I should beat you up, then save you...nah, that'd seem too tacky, though it would be fun..."  
  
He oh so gracefully took another hot dog off of the tower and shoved the whole thing into his mouth.  
  
Seifer almost gagged. "I'm leaving."  
  
"Good. I don't want to look at you anymore anyway."  
  
"You're the one who sat down across from me!" Seifer snarled, standing up from his seat in an explosion.  
  
Nobody seemed to notice it was Seifer exploding and Zell sitting back smugly watching him. It was kind of amusing. Of course, the tables quickly turned once again.  
  
Seifer got his cool back and smirked. "Of course, I could beleaving simply because I don't want to be SEEN with you. I have a nice reputation after all, and quite frankly, nobody wants to be near you anyway."  
  
"I dunno, you seem to enjoy being around me. C'mon, you always tease me, me, and nobody else!"  
  
"Oh, but that's because it's so EASY, y'know? You being a chickenwuss and all. Besides, it's fun to make your life miserable. At least, more miserable than it already is." Some guilt twinged inside of him. That thing Dr. Kadowaki had muttered about...it very well indicated that Zell's life has always...well...sucked.  
  
Zell gave Seifer a rude hand gesture, causing some people to stare, aside from those who were already staring at the argument that was going on.  
  
"HEY YOU TWO!! KNOCK IT THE HELL OFF!" One of the cafeteria ladies yelled, waving a ladle around menacingly.  
  
Seifer smirked triumphantly at Zell and trudged off, exiting the cafeteria, without a single glance behind him.  
  
He reached his room and slammed the door shut behind him. If the students in the rooms next to him were there, they wouldn't have cared. They were used to the routine of stomping-in-and-slamming-the-door-like-I'm-all-that.  
  
Seifer saw his torn trenchcoat hanging from his shower curtain and noted that it was mostly dry. He took it down and grabbed a needle and some grey thread. He would attempt to sew it because Fuujin was not there.  
  
Several minutes and failed attempts later, he decided to leave it to the pro. He was now left with absolutely nothing to do and was extremely bored. He lay on his bed, pondering what he could do now.  
  
He still wanted to kill something.  
  
Before he had the chance, though, he had already fallen asleep. Soon it was night, and Zell's door went unlocked.  
  
Seifer dreamt he was killing something.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Hieica: Admit it. It sucked. It sucked real bad. You're probably wondering right now either  
  
a.) Where's the romance?  
  
b.) What the hell is going on?  
  
c.) What was the point of that?  
  
d.) Why are they always unconscious or asleep?  
  
and/or e.) Why's it always a T-Rexaur?  
  
I have no answer, except because I suck.  
  
Swissy: Review!! Review now! I'll bleed you to death and mop up the blood with your torn dirty trenchcoat! I'LL DO IT!! I SWEAR! 


	6. Running out of titles with the word Inci...

Authoress's Notes: Mwahahahaha, here I am, back and kicking butt! Ah, lookie here, the beautfiul and wonderful sixth chapter of Hot Dogs and Hair Gel. I am so proud of Zell and Seifer right now. They rock. I'm hoping to get to the actual shounen ai bit soon, even though I got lovely compliments for how I was drawing it out just enough. Thank you, kind reviewers! I love you all. 

Swissy: Just get on with it!

Hieica: Meep! Fine then. Loser.

Anyway, onto the ficcie!

* * *

**Hot Dogs and Hair Gel  
**_Chapter Six

* * *

_

Zell was flustered. It had been weeks after his unfortunate meet with lightning, and whenever he looked at his project partner, he fumed. He hated being in debt. Especially if he was debted to some arrogant punk. How he wanted so much to just push Seifer off of a cliff and somehow save him so the debt was paid.

Or he could just let him fall to his doom.

The second solution was tempting, but Zell could never bring himself to do something like that. Besides, he needed his door to be locked at night. Zell couldn't bring himself to do that either. It's just a habit he never took a hold of. Of course, when he woke up that first morning and tried to open his door, he found he couldn't. At first, he thought it was broken, and almost mutilated it. Then he saw that it was locked. Which meant that someone came in and locked it, EVERY night. Which meant that someone watched him sleep, EVERY night. Zell decided to leave that though alone. Expecially if it was Seifer. Zell had no proof. It could be that library girl, or some concerned teacher.

Or it could be Seifer.

Zell shook his head. Yeah right, like that coldhearted jerk would ever do something KIND like that. The petite blonde huffed.

"...ell..."

Come on, Seifer is a total lughead.

"Zell."

He put his hand to his forehead. He really had no way of knowing, unless he asked. Which of course, was not happening anytime soon.

"ZELL!"

He jumped and fell ever-so-gracefully out of his seat. That's right! He had completely forgotten that he was sitting in class. He heard snickers erupt around him. "Um...what?"

Seifer, hanging around at the back of the room, accidentally let out a particular loud laugh. The instructor turned to him. "I assume you know the answer then, Almasy?"

He shrugged. "Hell no."

"Hell yeah. Detention, Almasy. Anyway, class.."

Seifer blinked. WHAT? He did NOT just get a detention. He was about to throw a fit when Zell shot to his feet.

"But, Instructor, Seifer and I gotta work on a project after class!" He said, interupting the class once again.

She smiled at him. "Really, Dincht? Wonderful. Detention for you too."

His eye twitched, but he sat down in defeat, even more in the clumps and more flustered than before. And, as usual, it was Seifer's fault he was in a bad mood.

A few giggles later, the bell rang. Zell and Seifer stayed in their seats. As if everyday for two months spent with eachother wasn't enough.

The instructor lady walked over to her announcement box thing and pressed a button. A few seconds later, a woman's voice spoke. "Yes?"

"Quistis, I have another detention group for you to watch, please. Do you have the time?"

"Who are our troublemakers this time?"

"Only two this time. Almasy and Dincht."

There was silence on the other end for a moment before an "I'll be right down" was heard.

While awaiting Quistis's entrance, the two teens seperated themselves as much as possible. Each sat on opposite sides of the room. The instructor found this to be quite annoying, especially because they were gorwling and glaring at eachother. She got so annoyed, in fact, that she stormed out of the room.

That's when Seifer finally spoke. "What an old hag. Someone's not in too good of a mood today," he snorted resentfully.

"Maybe she might be in a better mood if not for you. We coulda been outta here and at the beach by now." Zell said spitefully.

"Yeah, well.." Seifer kicked his feet up onto the desk in front of him, reclining and staring at the ceiling. "It's not my fault."

Zell snapped. "B-but! You're the one who got detention!"

"You're the one who spaced out and caused me to laugh at you."

"Well, you shouldn't have laughed!" Zell shot up.

"You shouldn't have spaced!" Seifer, still reclining, rose his voice.

Zell stomped over to Seifer and was about to kick the bench out from underneath Seifer(sure, it's built in, but this is Zell we're takling about) when the door opened. Zell paused mid-kick.

"Zell, drop your foot," Quistis said sternly.

He complied and meekly apologised to her. Seifer smirked.

"Almasy, stand up," Quistis commanded.

His smirk faded into a scowl. It was funny when Zell was being commanded, but commanding Seifer was just going too far. There is a certain line that shouldn't be crossed, and there Quistis went, crossing it.

"Anyway, you two, follow me," Quistis once again commanded.

Zell immediately went to her side and Seifer spent as long as possible to get there as well, all the while with an unattractive glare set on his face. Quistis tapped her foot, not impatiently but telling Seifer to hurry it up a bit as he overexaggerated his stretching of his arms. When Seifer was all stretched and could come up with anything else to do to prolong the time, he shuffled his feet over to the other two. Zell had a semi-sour look on his face, but said nothing.

They followed Quistis into her own classroom. The smaller blonde crinkled his nose at the site of it. It, in simply put words, was trashed. There were pieces of paper flying all over the place, benches were somehow overturned, some computers had fist marks through their screens. The walls were covered in Gaia knows what, but they were positively dripping with some goo-like substance.

Seifer walked over, stepping over a bench, and examined the computer with a hole through it.

"Looks like you did it, ne chicken-wuss?" He said, a smirk on his lips.

Zell turned bright red. "It was SO not me! I didn' even come near here today!"

Seifer went up to him and bore down upon him, suspicious eyes looking into Zell's. "Um, hello? Fist-print? What'd you do, throw a temper-tantrum? Your mommy didn't get you something you wanted? Hm?"

Zell fumed and his back was against the wall. He hadn't even noticed that he had slowly been backing up. Seifer's face got dangerously close to his. "You gonna cry now, chicken-wuss? Caught you in your little act?"

The smaller blondeglared up at Seifer, who only continued to smirk. Seifer put his hand on Zell's chin, mocking him. "The little baby going to throw another temper-tantrum, or is he scared?"

Zell didn't even know what the hell he was talking about now, but he was severely pissed off and feeling quite uncomfortable about the taller teen being soclose.

Quistis, coming to his rescue, cleared her throat, causing Seifer to look away and Zell abruptly pushed him away, another sour look on his face. "Flirt later, boys. I've got a job for you, remember? Detention, hello?"

Seifer merely shrugged and walked away. Zell was taken aback by the flirting comment, but if Seifer wasn't mad about it, then he shouldn't be either. Though it would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Seifer leaned against a non-gooey part of the wall. "I don't even want to know how this all happened, but what does it have to do with us? I've got students to discipline, you do realize."

Quistis smiled innocently at him. "Well then, we shouldn't delay you any longer. You two are to make this room sparkle clean. I don't want to see one speck of dustin here, not one drop of goo.Afterward, Almasy, you can get right to disciplining."

Seifer glared at her and Zell gaped. After a moment of silence, Zell screamed.

"WHAT?"

* * *

Hieica: I am evil. I am so evil. So is Seifer. He's a sadistic little puppy, isn't he-pats Seifer on the head-

Swissy: O.o

Hieica: Ah yes, Hieica here is updating from the library. She had half of this typed up and then her computer exploded. Quite sad really. It's still not working yet either. -shakes head sadly- Hey, hey! What would you guys think if I did a one-shot of Laguna and Kiros? Yes, it will be entitled "The Manliness Scale"... yes, I can see it now... Guys, please don't stare at me like that? I realize I have problems, but whatever.

Also, I may have turned fifteen, but I am still too young to be writing about the nasty yet. Sorry, my yaoi loving readers. I promised myself that Iam not old enough to be thinking about this stuff yet.When I am sixteen though, is a whole different story...

-probably won't write yaoi ever, only shounen ai-

Um...yeah...what else? Hm...

Swissy: Review-dies-


	7. The OW, MY ASS Incident

Authoress' Notes: Umm, hi again. After almost three months, the seventh chapter to Hot Dogs and Hair Gel is here! Yes, The Chaotic Ones, I agree with you on the whole "I update every three months" thing, because look, it's true! I created this fanfiction like, two years ago. Wow. I should hurry up and finish it then. Huh... 

Hopefully this chapter will have the shounen ai.

Please, chapter seven, please be shounen ai! I'll try really hard. I promise. Which means that some parts of this will probably end up on the cliche side.

Woo-hoo, cleaning supply fight!

Swissy: Are you high?

Hieica: ... -smack-

* * *

**Hot Dogs and Hair Gel  
**Chapter Seven

* * *

Zell paused mopping the floor to flick the hair out of his eyes and peer up at the clock. He had long since abandoned his jacket, which was hanging on the arm of a sparkling clean chair. His socks were rolled up in his shoes sitting in the chair that his jacket hung on. He scanned the room and saw that he was halfway done. The teen looked to the front of the room, to see Seifer relaxing in a chair, not one bead of sweat on his brow.

"Y'know..." Zell started speaking slowly and quietly.

Seifer opened one eye lazily to look at the other blonde on the other side of the room.

"This room would probably get clean a lot faster...if you would get off your lazy ass and HELP!" Zell shouted, clearly annoyed. "We've been here for an hour, and you haven't moved from that seat!"

Seifer rolled his eyes and then closed them. "Never send a man to do a chicken-wuss's job."

Zell picked up a rag he used to srub the black board and threw it across the room. It smacked Seifer in the face.

"What the...?" The trenchcoat-clad teen said, ripping the cloth off of his face and throwing it onto the ground. "Do that again, chicken-wuss! I dare you!"

Zell smirked. "Okay." With that, he picked up another rag and threw it at Seifer, who dodged out of the way and picked up a wet sponge, tossing it at the smaller teen, who abandoned the mop and grabbed another sponge from his side of the classroom. At the exact same moment, they both threw them, and then Seifer pulled off his trenchcoat and jumped onto the desk, grabbing a bucket of soapy water.

The smaller blonde halted in his tracks and glared up at Seifer. "You wouldn't dare..."

Seifer smirked malevolently. "Oh, wouldn't I...?"

"Don't you--SEIFER!"

"Oops!" The gunblade specialist said, in mock innocence and turned the bucket upside down over Zell's head. Zell, in fury, grabbed his own bucket of soapy water and threw it on Seifer, who dropped the empty metal bucket and, slipping on the water ever-so-gracefully, fell off of the desk.

Right onto Zell.

"OWW!" The loud teen shouted as he connected with the floor.

Seifer threw his arms out so that he didn't end up headbutting Zell and giving them both concussions. It wasn't enough to stop their lips from connecting, though. Both of their eyes widened and they immediately pulled away from eachother.

"AWWW, that was NASTY!" Zell said, covering his mouth with his hand.

Seifer began to spit on the ground.

"You're SPITTING?"

"Of course, that was the most disgusting taste I've ever tasted!" Seifer said, wiping the corner of his mouth.

"Just this once, I'm agreeing with you," Zell said, in shock and disgust.

"What? That you suck at kissing and your mouth tastes bad?" Seifer teased, turning to him.

"NO! That I just tasted the grossest thing EVER!" Zell shouted, twisting until he faced Seifer again.

And silence fell across the land. Zell looked at him and his face flushed. Seifer just stared. After a brief pause, Seifer broke the silence. "Wanna do it again?"

"Sure--HELL NO! You're sick, YOU'RE SICK!" Zell said.

Seifer stepped over to him, placing his hand under Zell's chin, bringing his face dangerously close to the smaller teens once again. "Are you sure...? I can't have tasted all that bad..."

Zell's face was about the color of a tomato now. For once, he was scared speechless. He shut his eyes tightly, he didn't want to see what was coming. But he didn't move, even as Seifer brought his face closer, and closer...

"Having fun, you two?"

They turned to see who and where the voice came from and saw Quistis standing in the doorway, leaning against the side of the doorframe. Seifer didn't move from his position, and Zell was just scared shitless. The room was silent, other than the steady dripping from both of the blonde teens' clothes and hair. Seifer looked at Quistis indifferently. "Of course we are, Instructor. We love spending detention together, can't you tell?"

Zell pulled away. "Are you insane?"

Seifer mock smiled at him. "Yes."

The smaller teen glared at him. "Eww..."

Seifer turned to Quistis. "So, Instructor, coming to check up on us, are you?"

Quistis shrugged. "Actually, I was coming to tell you that you could leave, but since you love spending detention together, I could lock the door and leave you two alone for a few more hours..."

Zell's eyes widened and he threw himself at her feet. "Noooooo, don't leave me here with this creep! Let me go!"

Quistis put her hand to her chin in pretend thought. "I don't know..."

"PLEEEASE!" Zell begged.

Meanwhile, Seifer was still standing across the room with a smirk on his face, holding in the laughter.

"Fine, go," Quistis said.

Zell cheered, grabbed his coat, and was out of there before Seifer even moved.

"A little energetic, don't you think?" Quistis asked after a minute.

"A little? You think?" Seifer said, walking slowly and picking his trenchcoat up off of the chair it landed on when he threw it off. He was just walking by her when she spoke.

"Be nice to him."

He paused and looked at her, smirking. "Now, Instructor, am I ever mean?"

Quistis smiled right back. "Do you really want me to answer that question?"

"Please, by all means, go ahead," he said, throwing his trenchcoat over his shoulder.

The young instructor sighed and looked at him. "All I'm saying is be nice. Is that so hard for you to do?"

"Come now, do you really want me to answer that question?" He said, making fun of her.

"All right, answer it then."

Seifer looked her in the eye. "It is very hard for me to do, Instructor. Why should I be nice to my playthings?"

Quistis narrowed her eyes. "I'm going to pretend you didn't say that."

"What? Are you mad because it wasn't the answer you were looking for?"

"I'm mad because you should treat him like he's human," she said after a short pause.

Seifer simply scoffed and walked away. It wasn't her place to tell him how to treat people. He treated them however he wanted to. And he thought he was being good this entire time he spent with Zell.

Seifer managed to make it back to his dorm without beating on anybody for staring at him funny. He immediately stripped himself of his wet clothes and pulled on a set of dry ones, lying down on his bed for some rest and relaxation.

As soon as he sat down, however, he heard loud banging on his door. "Seifer! We gotta go?"

He sighed and took as long as possible to get to the door. "Coming, my sweetie pie!" He cooed through the door, which caused the banging to cease as Zell pondered whether or not to run or knock down the door and beat the shit out of him.

Of course, if Quistis wanted Seifer to be nice, than he would just have to do the exact opposite.

* * *

Hieica: Yes, this sucked. It was totally not even worth the update. I mean, yuck. Maybe in the next three months, when I next update, something important and well-written will happen, ne?

Swissy: O.o

Hieica: Ah yes, Hieica here wants to end this soon. She already knows how to end it, she just doesn't know how to go about getting to the ending, so she's extremely confused know. Also, she's been lacking in the creative writings department lately, so she's getting a bit discouraged. Also, she thinks it's weird that she is typing in third person, and she should probably stop before somebody kills her.

Okay, I'm done with that bit. Review it if you liked it, hated it, or think I should stop writing while I still can. Please review it if you don't like the idea of shounen ai as well. All reviews/flames are welcome! Yay!

Um...yeah...what else? Hm...

Swissy: Review, flame, whatever. It all counts toward the number of reviews anyway, so please do. -dies-


End file.
